The present application is generally related to inverter commutation techniques for five-phase synchronous motor drives for electric power steering systems.
Inverter commutation techniques utilized for three-phase synchronous motor drives are well developed due to the widespread use of these machines. However, these existing inverter commutation approaches are not well developed for five-phase synchronous motor drives. These existing approaches provide low overall bus voltage utilization and introduce distortion. Accordingly, it is desirable to achieve higher bus voltage utilization and reduced distortion.